


Paper Heart

by philanthropics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Off, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship(s), Romance, Self Confidence Issues, spoiler alert: nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philanthropics/pseuds/philanthropics
Summary: Yoshiko is always willing to spend time with Hanamaru, even if it means being in her least favorite place, and Ruby's perfectness is a reminder of her own insecurities. Yohane/Hanamaru one-sided, Ruby/Hanamaru mentioned. Off-off.





	Paper Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story wasnt really popular but it was one of my favorites to write so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The library was her least favorite place to go.

Not because she didn't love books, quite contraire. On her shelf at home sat a dozen books. Old books, the kind with fragile spines that feel they could fall apart at any moment, sat next to crystals and vials of ink. They smelled of dark wisdom and the incantations on some of the pages comforted her.

Libraries had their own environments, and that's what she despised. She found this type of silence suffocating. Every turn of a page, every step, every breath, she felt it all on the back of her neck. The fallen angel demanded to be heard, and in the stillness, her voice would be the loudest.

But, of course, Yoshiko couldn't do that right now.

She sat with Hanamaru and Ruby near the back. Hardly anyone visited the small school library, and today there were maybe only two or three people there that weren't in their group. In actuality, the three girls didn't have to be too quiet, no one really cared, but it was the principle that bothered her.

"Are you ok, Yoshiko?" Ruby asked, and she came to. She was staring at the same page in her book for easily ten minutes.

"Yes, of course, my little demon," responded Yoshiko, her voice like silk. "Yohane never feels anything less than perfect!" To this, Hanamaru giggled, but placed a finger over her mouth while doing it as a gentle reminder to be quieter.

"Oh, did you still need my notes? I have them right here, zura," Hanamaru reached into her bag and handed over a journal of neatly written text. Yoshiko thanked her and copied them down.

Hanamaru had perfect penmanship. It amazed her. She wrote with such delicate care, and Yoshiko didn't understand how she was able to write all the information down in time. She looked at her own writing and felt embarrassed. She could read everything she wrote, but anyone else reading it would be out of luck.

As she scribbled the words down, Ruby and Hanamaru made small chat. They spoke so hushed that they weren't bothering anyone.

This made Yoshiko feel a ping of jealousy.

Ruby was everything that Yoshiko wasn't. Ruby was small and cute, a perfect example of someone to protect. With shiny pink hair and rosy cheeks, she was a modern day princess. Her voice was innocent, and people always wanted to hear what she had to say. Anywhere she was, she always looked like she belonged.

On the other hand, Yoshiko, with dark hair and muted wardrobe, was a creature who was better suited for the shadows. She wasn't a hero or damsel in any story, but rather a mischievous ghoul, or maybe even the villain. She wasn't suited to exist everywhere but instead was best made for a few specific places. Feared and teased, she was the perfect foil to Ruby's charm.

Being compared to Ruby didn't bother in the least, at least not a majority of the time. She loved who she was, and embraced the darkness that fueled her veins. And she loved Ruby too, in a way. Ruby was never anything but kind to her and embraced her fallen angel persona, and it was a genuine kindness that warmed her heart.

It did bother her, however, when she was being compared to the girl when Hanamaru was around.

If Ruby was a princess, then Hanamaru was an angel, or maybe even a goddess. The way her honey eyes gleamed wasn't of this world, and how her amber hair glistened was divine. Yoshiko, who's wings were clipped and broken, didn't find it fair that the girl next to her was a holy creature living on Earth. She didn't know if it was her mind, her heart, or even her soul that made her feel attraction to the girl, but it didn't necessarily bother her.

But, Yoshiko could never say such embarrassing things out loud. She could admit them to herself, sure, but a bell can't be unrung and so she kept her affection secret. Besides, even if she did say anything to Hanamaru, she was sure her feelings were single sided. Ruby was pure in ways that even Hanamaru admired. Yoshiko thought that it was better if two shades of white were together to retain its purity. If Hanamaru's white was mixed with Yoshiko's black, she would end up tainting the other girl's rare color. Her friends were much better suited for each other that she couldn't even contest it.

While shy, Ruby was able to openly admit how she feels about anything when asked. Yoshiko, on the other hand, would rely on her dark angel side to answer. In this sense, Yoshiko saw how much more honest Ruby was than herself. Yoshiko was more outspoken than the other girl, but her faked confidence made her feel like a liar. A truthful heart was sought after more than a deceptive one.

When Yoshiko finished the notes, she looked passed the notebook back over to Hanamaru.

"Did you understand everything alright?" asked Hanamaru. "I'll explain them more in detail if you need me to."

"Don't worry about me, we still have another week until our test," Yoshiko reminded her, but in truth, she was too embarrassed to admit there were parts that were unclear to her.

"I'll worry about you rather you like it or not, Yohane," said Hanamaru with a sweet smile on her face that made Yoshiko reflect one on her own.

"I worry about you, too!" Ruby exclaimed, and this proved the kindness in Ruby's heart that Yoshiko knew existed there.

"Hm~? Shouldn't the fallen angel be the one protecting her worshippers?" she said, with her fingers setting near her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course! Excuse me for my confusion, zura," Hanamaru pardoned herself, and the three girls giggled with each other.

They continued studying for a while until Dia found them in their corner. Yoshiko admired her, too. Dia represented everything that she would want to be, dark angel aside. Tall frame, shiny dark hair, and narrowing eyes that demanded respect. Her back always straight and walk was never anything less than graceful. While Ruby did act the role of a princess, Dia compared more to a queen.

Oh, to be a Kurosawa sister.

"I just finished in the student body duties, are you ready to go now?" Dia asked the little one.

"Of course, sis," Ruby cheerfully chirped and gathered her belongings. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, be safe!" She waved to the girls and left. Expecting that Hanamaru would want to leave without her best friend, Yoshiko started to pack.

"You're leaving too?" the girl asked with a hint of loneliness. Yoshiko perked up. She had assumed that the day with her would be over, but maybe she was wrong.

"Oh? Are you requesting the companionship of a heavenly being? As my service is requested, I guess I'll stay," she placed her bag back down.

"I just like having company around when I read, but if that would bore you I wouldn't mind if you left, zura," she confided and reached for a thick book from her bag, but Yoshiko couldn't have been happier.

"Your call has been heard. I shall remain," she said and grabbed a book off the shelf for herself. She showed the cover to the bookworm and sat down where she was before. 

Hanamaru smiled, the pure one that Yoshiko didn't feel she was worthy enough to even look at. To make matters worse, Hanamaru scooted her chair to be closer to her, and the movement was enough to get a whiff of her flowery shampoo. Yoshiko was reminded how she was over her head with this girl.

And she realized maybe the library wasn't such a terrible place to be.


End file.
